Miranda's Message: From Buffy
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: What if Buffy Summers was the only one who could leave a message on Miranda? And, what if she could be brought back? A crazy as hell alternate climax and ending to the Serenity movie. Rated Teen for strong language, suggestive content in places, hurt/comfort, at least some drama, and quite a bit of action. A version 2.0 of the story to fine tune it as of 7-26-2019.


Miranda's Message: From Buffy

A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Firefly Crossover Fanfiction Story

_Side Notes_

If you haven't seen or read about the Serenity movie, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, because this is a alternate take of the climax and ending of the Serenity movie.

There are also some moderate spoilers for Buffy the Vampire Slayer for the episode Once More with Feeling and for the episode Chosen. But, watching or reading either is not required.

_Author Note_

While this is not a sequel or a spin off to my fanfiction story Can't Take the Sky From Us, I gave this oneshot fanfiction a lot of thought as well.

* * *

_Act I_

Buffy is wearing black military like jeans and a tight fitting very dark red sleeveless dress.

A trail of dark red liquid is down her cheek. More trails of dark red liquid are down her arms.

Many tears are coming down her face.

She's violently coughing. Yet, she isn't bending over.

Several images of corpses appear on the hologram.

Buffy barely looks up in the holographic message.

She sniffles hard, trying hard to suppress a sob.

She starts to say, "these are the images... Hard sniffle! The images..."

She heavily sighs.

More violent coughs.

She could swear she could feel her very throat pulsing loudly down her neck.

Buffy only slightly bends over. But, she clutches one of her sides.

After a bit... She continues, "the images a woman in search and rescue took. Hard sniffle! Violent cough! They came... And... Sob. Violent cough! Those monsters circled back. Violent cough! Sob. Sob. Killed them all before I could kill the monsters. I...I tried to stop them..."

She sharply looks away from the floating images of corpses.

More hard sniffles.

Buffy murmurs, "can't look at the damn pictures anymore!"

She sobs.

She takes a deep breath.

She starts to say, "but, I..."

She sniffles hard. More violent coughs.

Her coughing fit is taking her speech away.

She holds onto the platform holding up the hologram projector one handed.

She takes a deep breath.

Her heart is pounding like hell...so hard it can be heard too easy over the holographic message.

She tells herself, "get it together, Buffy! Just... Hard sniffle! Violent cough! Violent cough! Just read off the report before you can't quip!"

She sniffles hard. More violent coughs.

She reveals, "there's been no war...at first. The... Hard sniffle. The Pax did this!"

She sniffles hard. More violent coughs.

Some dark red liquid comes out of her mouth as she hunches down.

She coughs up some more.

She grabs up some defibrillators from the floor that she took from the nearest hospital room.

She holds in a deep breath.

And, in that second... She shocks herself with the defibrillators.

She struggles to breathe a little still.

She sighs in very mixed relief.

She looks up again: Almost like nothing happened.

But... Her heart begins to pound like hell again.

A vicious glare quickly starts to form on her face.

She violently throws the defibrillators down.

They smash in many little pieces.

Some electric sparks fly.

Some loud growls, loud footsteps, and thumping outside.

Buffy calls out, "oh god! mother******g shut up!"

More tears fall.

She punches hard and harder at the fortified wall before she stops herself.

It's hard to tell what wall she hit though in the holographic message. All the walls looked blurry from around Buffy.

She's breathing hard.

She says, "better...I think."

But... The Slayer in her growls.

Her heart still is pounding like hell.

She sniffles hard. She violently coughs.

She mutters under her breath, "my heart still pounding like a mother******g loud metal band! Please! Make...it...stop!"

She clenches her fists.

She growls louder.

She tries and fails to suppress more sobs.

She struggles to still mostly look at her own reflection in the holographic message.

She breathes hard.

Then... She continues, "G-32 Paxilon Hydroclorate, like out of a sneaky little Hellmouth, added to the air filter thingies to subdue...anger!"

She almost smashes the whole projector in anger.

She violently coughs.

Then... She looks up right at it.

Somberly... She remarks, "well, Alliance... Sob. Never thought you could just kill joy."

She sniffles hard and sniffles hard.

She coughs violently and coughs violently. She doubles over.

She coughs up some dark red liquid.

But, just as quick... She looks back up right at the projector.

She mutters, "any kissing, eating, walking... Dropped dead. Milli... Thirty million people dropped dead, you bastards! You don't even mother******g care!"

She looks down on the last part. She looks about to break down.

But... The Slayer in her growls louder than the sadness.

She violently coughs and coughs.

Some more dark red liquid falls from her bent over face.

She stifles some violent coughs with a held deep breath.

Then... She somewhat more slowly looks right at the projector.

As she does...she continues.

She continues, "ten percent of them..."

There's a loud crash.

She stifles some sobs.

She knows she has little time before she's not alone.

She growls.

Several growls growl in response. But, Buffy tries hard to ignore the growls.

She continues, "these monsters murdered, violated anyone they..."

She tries and fails to stifle more sobs and a loud growl from within.

She hears loud growls.

Buffy gulps really nervously.

She moves her shaking arm out.

She cries out, "just take a mother******g look!

Several Reavers come charging at her.

Buffy pulls out her Scythe in the other shaky arm.

Yet... Her grip stays firm well enough.

She cuttingly remarks, "tell Hell...this is...for Sunnydale and Miranda!"

At the same time... She violently swing charges her Scythe.

She goes to town on them.

But, thanks to the Pax... Their nervous systems are on par with hers.

They're quick enough to kind of move away from Buffy's Scythe.

They groan violently and growl angrily at their dark red liquid dripping sides and necks. But, none are dropping dead.

Some instinctively run. Some stay, gathering up their physical strength again.

Suddenly... Buffy looks stunned in horror.

She could normally slay all night.

But... Her other hand is clutching her side.

Her heart is pounding like hell.

Buffy sighs in very mixed feelings.

Some more sobs.

She violently punches one of the Reavers into the other...stunning them to the ground.

She violently kicks out both of them in the head.

She breathes hard.

Buffy notices the pieces of the defibrillators on the floor.

She mutters fiercely under her breath, "crap! Fine!"

She breaks into a run through a opening.

There are hints of some kind of small mostly stark gray chamber through the opening.

The holographic message ends.

But, over in the next room... There is a cryogenic chamber.

The plating around it is mostly stark gray.

It has a very bright light blue tint on the glass, is styled like a EV suit helmet, has a rustic brown manual release lever on the lower part, some hastily lined up black tubes in back, some big long scrapes on the floor by it, and some cooling vents.

And, in the cryogenic chamber...is Buffy: Cryogenically frozen still.

Her Scythe is lying on the floor by it...right over part of the long scrapes.

* * *

Back in that first room...

Mal and his crew are standing around the hologram projector.

When Buffy shocked herself with the defibrillators... River has already vomited and told Simon she's all right now.

But... River also added, "Buffy is not. Hard sniffle. Won't be when she wakes."

River was and still is teary eyed. But, she hasn't been violently shaking.

Everyone has been looking teary eyed at the holographic message.

Faint and heavy sobs filled the room.

No one said anything or moved for a long time. Not even Jayne.

Suddenly... Kaylee recalls something, "wait. When she...wake up?"

A bright smile forms on her face.

She assumes, "so...she'll wake up? Pax ain't in the air any more. Sniffle. Sniffle. She'll be breathing fresh air and get all better 'nough to help us. Right? Right?"

She looks over toward everyone else in the room with her.

The very mixed feelings linger on everyone else's troubled faces.

Before anyone else can say something... Mal cuts in, "wish it was simple like, Kaylee. Hard sniffle. Coming back from this ain't simple. Not fer any one of us. Not fer her either."

Solemnly... Kaylee slowly nods.

A lot of solemn faces in the room.

Jayne mutters, "hell, she could be even more crazy than we know. Even when clutching herself, it were... Hard sniffle. It were kind of too easy to her to kill those Reavers. Why ain't she just go out and...? Hard sniffle. Don't make sense."

He starts to storm off.

But, to everyone... Simon kind of quickly points out, "that's because it wasn't that easy. Hard sniffle. Even for someone as capable as her. Hard sniffle. She was in cardiac arrest twice."

Jayne kind of quickly comes back in the room.

That's when he spots the cryogenic chamber...through the nearby opening.

Jayne smirks to himself a little over that.

Dead serious... Zoe asks, "think it was the Pax?"

Somewhat nervous... Simon admits, "I couldn't say for sure. We really don't know much about her. But...but, that's most likely what happened. Yes. No cuts around her chest from what we could see."

Jayne goes over to the cryogenic chamber to check it out. But, Inara and River are already there.

Inara considers, "you're right. There isn't any. It's amazing how long the chamber has held up...all things considered."

Jayne wonders, "what you mean?"

Meanwhile... He notices the long scratches on the floor.

Inara points out, "well, I'm not sure. But...it seems out of place. I'm relieved she's still alive. Don't get me wrong. But... Deep sigh. This cryogenic chamber belongs in a hospital. Not in a..."

Mal nervously gulps.

He interrupts, "we'll ask Buffy herself if can. We ain't know how long 'till Reavers mayhaps come back. And right now...best to get any other answers is with wakin' her up."

Mal sharply turns to everyone else.

He orders, "Inara, stay on hand to help in case. Wash, be ready to pilot Serenity out at first sign of trouble for Serenity. If'n happen, Inara, get Kaylee, River, and Simon out and don't come back for us. Simon, get your defibrillators. Jayne, Zoe, take it we gonna need more than just me to restrain her if she wake up all fired up and still runnin' on adrenaline."

Most everyone firmly or faintly nod.

Wash and Simon leave back for Serenity without question. They've been spooked more than enough for one day.

Inara gives Mal a hard look.

She brings up, "Mal... Are you sure you know what you're doing? I... Sniffle. I just don't want to make her condition any worse. She's probably going to still be in a lot of mental pain. Maybe we should wake her up after we survive this."

Mal heavily sighs.

He bluntly says, "ain't sure how else we'll survive Inara. Hard sniffle. We need all the help we can."

Inara very faintly nods knowingly.

Just then... River comments, "you need me. Faint sniffle. Going to wake up angry. Won't be enough to keep her down."

She has a somber look on her face.

She puts a hand over the cryogenic chamber, tracing over it.

Mal comments, "well...I ain't easy to keep down none either."

He even smirks.

River just annoyedly rolls her eyes at Mal before walking back.

Not long after...

Mal is getting ready to pull the manual release lever.

After a bit... He faintly nods over to Zoe.

Zoe faintly nods in confirmation.

Jayne and Zoe are standing by ready to one side of the cryogenic chamber. But, they're not pulling out their guns.

Inara is further back, ready with her pistol.

Kaylee and Simon are standing nervously behind her.

Then... Mal opens the cryogenic chamber.

He ducks behind the other side of it. But, he's standing by ready.

And... Buffy starts to stir.

The cryogenic chamber's little bright white indicator light fades away with a final flicker.

Buffy groans violently some.

She sharply opens her eyes.

The first thing she hears is breathing.

Breathing from several people around her...almost like they were Reavers waiting to pounce.

Suspicious... Buffy starts to ask, "hello? Any...?"

Inara tries to assure, "please. We want to help you. There's no need to..."

Then... Buffy's heart starts pounding like hell real fast.

There's a sudden painful rush to her head.

Her vision blurs.

Extreme stress on her heart held back so long in the cryogenic chamber has finally rushed back up.

And, in a second... Buffy thinks she's seeing Reavers.

She viciously glares.

Tears fall from her face.

The Slayer in her growls loudly.

Mal calls out, "now!"

He pulls back one of Buffy's arms. Jayne pulls back the other.

Buffy looks pinned.

But, in a few seconds...

Mal and Jayne are struggling hard just to keep her back.

Buffy growls loudly.

She cries out, "no! ! Get...your...monster hands off! !"

And, with just her arms... She throws Mal and Jayne across the room.

They land violently against the walls.

They cough violently some on their bruised sides.

Jayne mutters under his breath, "gorramit!"

Buffy goes down to pick up her Scythe.

But, just then... Zoe tackles her from behind.

Tensely... Zoe mutters, "gorram! We're tryin' to save you from yourself Buffy. But, you have to..."

But... Buffy is too swept up in painfully building up again adrenaline to hear her.

She coughs violently, doubling over some.

But, in a second... She growls.

She tosses Zoe off easy...right into the side of the cryogenic chamber.

Zoe groans violently against it.

She reactively clutches her bruised back. Fortunately, it's not directly on her spine.

Buffy picks up the Scythe...when River suddenly appears in front of her.

Inara and Simon call out River's name in worry. But, River isn't listening.

River whispers to Buffy, "not Reavers. Miranda. Found your message. Safe now if you let it."

River faintly smiles knowingly.

She puts her hands up.

In Buffy's mind... A weird image of a Reaver surrendering fluctuates from River's image and back.

Buffy coughs violently.

She rubs her eyes.

She wonders in confusion, "what?"

And, in that brief moment... Simon manages to shock her with defibrillators from behind.

Buffy slumps down to the floor hard.

Her heart pounds quiet more and more fast.

Just when it flatlines... Simon shocks her again with defibrillators.

Several seconds go by.

Everyone starts to gather around Buffy's body.

Buffy's heart starts to pound steady: It's not pounding like hell now.

Buffy violently coughs up some dark red liquid.

She violently coughs some less. She groans hard.

She slowly opens her eyes.

She faintly smirks.

And... She remarks, "what? Did I just die a fifth...time?"

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe can't help but smirk a little at that.

Then, suddenly... Buffy looks wide eyed and open mouthed.

She straightens up on the floor.

She is looking straight up at all of them. But, sitting up doesn't cross her mind at the moment.

Buffy is still trying to process everything that just happened.

She says, "I... Nervous gulp. Oh god. Hard sniffle. Did I hurt you?"

A lot of very awkward and nervous glances at each other.

Then... Mal tries to assure, "just some bruises. But, we expected you to be runnin' on too much adrenaline soon as we woke you up. Figured it were the Pax."

Buffy blushes.

She bitterly comments, "damn the Pax."

More lightly... She wonders, "are...are you here to...?"

Inara assures, "please don't worry. We came to find and expose the secret of Miranda. We found your message."

She puts a comforting hand on Buffy's...the one without the Scythe still in it.

Buffy says, "thank you."

And... She says it all with a very faint awkward smile.

* * *

_Act II_

Not long after...

Simon had insisted on giving Buffy more medical treatment.

But, then... He realized Buffy's deep cuts were already gone.

Simon just cleaned off the dark red liquid from her arms.

He wanted to clean off her cheek for her. But, Buffy firmly insisted on doing that herself.

Soon...

Everyone's now sitting at the table in the galley.

Simon still looks fairly astonished by Buffy's healing factor.

Buffy is putting her feet up on the table.

She's polishing her nails all shiny ruby: Almost like nothing happened.

But, her eyes are still teary.

Dead serious... Mal addresses, "first... I...I just itchin' to know. How the hell did you throw me and Jayne off like it was nothin'? 'cause with how fast you heal...something tells me it all come natural to you: Long before the Pax."

Wash, Zoe, Simon, and River laugh a little at that mental image. Jayne just grumbles.

Buffy puts away her nail polish.

She sighs deeply. She suddenly finds it hard to look at anyone.

There's a nerve wracking silence.

Buffy sighs deeply.

She puts her legs down under the table.

She sniffles hard.

She wipes some of the teariness from her eyes.

She looks right at Mal.

And... She finally speaks up, "please understand, Captain Malcolm Tighty. Would...would you even believe me? Hard sniffle. Would any of you? It's... Hard sniffle. It's been almost two centuries too long since I... Hard sniffle. Since I've been around anyone who knew everything I can do. Most people who really knew me? Hard sniffle. My friends get dragged to hell around me...and I really don't want them to be if it can be helped. You know?"

She looks down some on the middle part.

Mal looks real stunned.

Jayne, Zoe, and Wash can't help but laugh a little at Mal's new nickname.

Soon though... About everyone looks real stunned.

River doesn't look stunned though. She just smiles.

She puts a sympathetic hand on Buffy's.

Inara puts a sympathetic hand on Buffy's other hand.

Buffy briefly glances over, very faintly smiling to each of them.

Inara comments, "it's a little late for us not to be dragged to hell, Buffy. Just ask Mal. He does it all the time on this ship."

Mal stiffens at that.

Everyone else laughs at his expression.

Irritatedly... Mal calls out, "hey now! Hey! Case all of you landed backberth all a sudden... Moderate sigh. We still got a secret from Miranda the whole Verse deserves to know. And, I ain't done with my questioning."

Despite the lingering teariness in her eyes... Buffy smirks wide.

She concludes, "well... Captain Malcolm Tighty, guys... Sniffle. I'll tell you everything. Just please. Sniffle. Please try not to call me too crazy."

Mal smirks some in satisfaction.

More faint smirks and faint smiles fill the galley.

A hour and a half later...

Everyone is teary and fairly shaken.

Buffy, Inara, River, Simon, and Kaylee bittersweetly smile.

Jayne and Wash are blowing their noses in tissues.

Jayne somberly murmurs, "aw hell. Why did Willow had to go off sacrificing herself tryin' to clean up the whole damn Earth-That-Was just 'fore humans took off? Damn human and magic trash goin' 'round."

Everyone knew Buffy meant literally too much trash in the environment around Earth: Both mortal and magical.

On the other hand... There is more to Buffy's story.

A lot more.

* * *

_Willow and Buffy both turned out to be immortal after Sunnydale._

_They could be killed. But, not age._

_Willow used her very powerful magic to easily not age._

_But, after Sunnydale..._

_It was left much harder to even try to magically have anyone else not age._

_Willow already asked the gods through magic for so much by then._

_Buffy was pulled out of Heaven and back from the dead one time thanks to Willow. But, that's another story._

_Most of Buffy's and Willow's friends from high school died of old age._

_Then... Buffy and Willow went into hiding in a magic pocket world of reality Willow created for them._

_It was a nice slice of countryside._

_No bugs, no government, a graveyard with tombstones in honor of their passed away and killed friends over the years, and a nice old fashioned wood carved mansion for Buffy and Willow to sleep in._

_For over three hundred years, they happily lived together as best friends on the Earth-That-Was._

_Any more rough patches between them were usually gone as fast as they came._

* * *

With quite some mixed feelings... Kaylee says, "that...that's such a pretty ending. You know... Hard sniffle. Before losing your planet and all."

Buffy reflects, "you're right. Hard sniffle. It really was. But...but, we did get to say goodbye. And...and a big part of her is still with me. Hard sniffle. Thank you."

Kaylee adds, "you're welcome."

She puts a sympathetic hand on Buffy's from across the table.

They're thinking back to another part of Buffy's story.

* * *

_In their pocket world..._

_Buffy and Willow began to really not care about what others think about their relationships: Because the world they knew before didn't know they were still alive._

_Willow magically cast convincing illusions of her and Buffy dying of old age._

_Even a new generation of egotistical Watchers got fooled._

_Buffy had a lot of casual dates under different aliases and never brought her dates back to the pocket world._

_Meanwhile..._

_Willow had long term dates with a next generation Slayer, had much fewer aliases, told her girlfriend just about everything about herself, and even brought her girlfriend back to the pocket world to happily live out their lives with Buffy._

_Willow's girlfriend died of old age eighty years later._

_Willow was broken up about it for months._

_Buffy was of course there to comfort her._

_But, when Willow recovered... She found a witch to be her next girlfriend._

_Over three hundred years after Sunnydale was gone..._

_Buffy had random aliases to "happen to be around" when new Hellmouths opened up to fight._

_Over two hundred years after Sunnydale was gone..._

_Willow had aliases in the computer industry._

_All while technology advances in the world were greatly held back by corporate greed from oil companies and the like._

_Wllow magically looked and passed herself off as completely different women she created: To become several pioneers of computers and move technology advances along faster._

_Some hitmen hired by corporations did try to kill Willow over this._

_But... Buffy easily knocked them all out._

_And, every time, she literally dropped their bodies off singlehandedly at police stations._

_Over the next a hundred fifty years..._

_Willow saw her girlfriend die of old age, found a new girlfriend, tried and failed to stop her from getting bitten by a vampire witch who broke into the pocket world while Buffy was away, Willow nearly went evil over her loss, found another girlfriend, and saw her die of old age._

_But, in spite of all the deaths around them..._

_Buffy and Willow still found a lot of time to watch TV and have fun._

* * *

Mal still looks real stunned.

He hasn't interrupted Buffy's story or anything...which in itself is strikingly unusual for him.

Buffy's whole story struck him hard.

But, the part after the Earth-That-Was was lost?

That struck Mal really hard.

* * *

_The Earth-That-Was was lost along with Willow._

_Buffy quickly fell into a deep depression._

_She escaped on one of the arks that left Earth-That-Was. But...she sure didn't feel like she escaped._

_Until humans started to colonize the Verse..._

_Buffy created for herself the identities of three juvenile delinquents: Who "happened" to look almost exactly the same and "happened" to be in the same ark._

_While she was going around the ark under those identities... She stole food and supplies so she'd keep getting arrested and no one else would talk to her._

_After leaving the ark she was on..._

_Buffy blamed herself constantly for not saving Earth-That Was and for making everyone else around her on that ark miserable._

_She explored most of the Verse and made a new alias for herself as a historian._

_All just her trying to study up on all the information she can about it and find a direction._

_It was like a super long college year for her._

_Then came the Unification War...and Buffy already knew she couldn't just stand by and do nothing._

_She very quickly sided with the Browncoats._

_Buffy created many aliases for herself of young women soldiers that "happened" to look exactly alike._

_And...they all presumably died in the line of duty against The Alliance._

_Brigades of the Browncoats rarely crossed paths because of being spread thin fighting The Alliance._

_It was too easy for Buffy to not have to change her looks in the war: Taking first or second command, one brigade to another._

_The legend of a covert military unit of 5ft 3in tall women with curly blond hair helping the Browncats take down major Alliance military bases spread fast._

_But, everyone else who investigated on both sides thought it was just that: Legend._

_Mal actually really admired the legend of the 5ft 3in tall blonde Browncoats._

_And, he still does._

_He'd ask any one of them out for a drink if he could. But, he's never admitted to it in front of anyone: Except for Zoe._

_Buffy got nasty scars over her skin every time she was presumed dead in the Unification War._

_No one, not even The Alliance, thought to clean her wounds properly at those times because of presumably being dead._

_Aside from that, her wounds quickly healed every time._

_And every time, she easily walked away by slipping out the back of a Alliance morgue or off the war zone._

* * *

In the not very distant past...

Buffy had taken out her many Earth-That-Was identity cards and Ident cards from her pockets.

Near all of them have become all crumbly from age.

They're in plastic card sleeves...except for her most recent one.

Buffy's most recent Ident card was just to go undercover as a terraformer supervisor, find out what The Pax even is, and see if she should stop it or not before The Alliance goes ahead with their plans for it.

But... It of course did not at all go well.

She laid down all her identity card and Ident cards face up like a hand of cards on the table for Mal's crew to see.

Buffy even briefly rolled up the bottom half of her dress...showing to everyone on Mal's crew scars on her bare chest.

The scars there creepily resembled inward facing and roughly drawn vampire fangs.

After listening to this part of Buffy's story along with the rest of the crew...

And, after seeing the war scars on her chest...

Mal can't help but seriously ask himself if Buffy really was that war legend he admired so much all along.

* * *

Presently...

Mal highlights, "you know? You're...you're my kind of stupid and dead crazy. Uneasy laugh. I ain't doubt you're a Slayer. Plenty of leads on this planet alone to know. What I can't still real know is how the hell you're over five hundred years old, believe in magic, believe vampires and demons ain't just in creepy stories to scare kids, be from Earth-That-Was, and still look so pretty."

Despite the teariness lingering in his eyes... He very faintly smirks.

Despite the teariness lingering in her eyes... Buffy smirks wide.

She blushes.

Most everyone looks stunned at the two of them.

Jayne sighs hard in wound up frustration.

Inara looks shocked: Too shocked for words.

She starts to glare at Buffy and Mal in pure jealousy.

Buffy concludes, "why Captain...I think you're flirting with "dead crazy" old me. Faint giggle. How are you? Still alive in this century, I hope?"

Mal and Buffy smirk wide at each other.

Everyone laughs hard some.

Well...everyone except Inara.

Jayne even forgets his frustration for a minute.

He's laughing hard some himself.

Then... Buffy concludes, "how are any of you still looking pretty with a ship that looks like...like a Reaver?"

But, on the last part...

She can't shake the images in her mind around her own message on Miranda.

* * *

_Buffy's Slayer visions leading her to Miranda._

_A Operative shooting down Buffy's red lined shuttle modeled after her own house from Sunnydale...and her being knocked out cold by the impact of the shuttle crash._

_Buffy waking up to see millions of corpses just lying dead all around...and Reavers prowling and killing outside._

_Buffy trying and failing to kill the Reavers before they killed the Alliance search and rescue team._

_Buffy holding a certain dying woman from the search and rescue team in her arm and listening to her dying wish._

_The dying woman having images and findings already ready for a holographic message she was originally going to fully record herself._

_But...that was before she knew she was dying before a kind stranger she didn't even know much about._

_And... Buffy screaming and crying loudly over the dead bodies of the search and rescue team._

_Buffy literally carrying a whole cryogenic chamber from a hospital with defibrillators on top and bringing it with her into the other room from earlier._

_Thought at the time it would help someone else in need from death...and not herself._

_Buffy's heart starting to pound like hell from the Slayer within breathing in The Pax._

_Her getting out the holographic projector she got from that all too certain woman._

_The holographic projector all ready to record a message._

_Buffy starting to cough violently...and starting to record her message on the holographic projector._

_The rest of her painful message._

_Her adrenaline rush of fury when she woke up twelve years later..._

_And... A even worse mental image suddenly creeps in._

_Jagged fragments of the cryogenic chamber over human skin. Dark red liquid starting to seep out from around. Sparking off pieces of a defibrillator sticking out from one violently shaking hand._

_Violent coughing._

_Fists clenched and trying to hold back. Sparks of shattered medical devices going off like mad._

_And, the view panning back...to a Reaver Buffy._

* * *

Presently, back into reality...

Buffy looks down.

And... She starts to break down crying in her hand.

The laughter in the galley dies down in a hard swoop.

* * *

_Act III_

River is about to say something.

But... She senses Inara has already realized too well what was going on in Buffy's mind.

It was a few seconds before River herself could read Buffy's mind: However unintentionally or not.

Inara knew Buffy was starting to trail off.

Inara could tell with her Companion training to pick up body language.

Inara knew all too well what Buffy was afraid of becoming. And...jealousy quickly took a back seat.

Inara rushes over to Buffy.

She somewhat cautiously hugs her: Because she doesn't want to invade her space or be thrown across the galley.

Jayne whispers in concern, "Mal, you...you sure she ain't got cut in the brainpan too? I mean..."

Mal doesn't belittle him though: He just firmly shakes his head.

Dead serious... He points out, "no Jayne. If she were, Simon would see least some sign. If she were becomin' a Reaver, River would know. 'sides, even if we ain't had her still on the ship, I'd know if she were: We'd be locking down the galley right 'bout now if she were. Just..."

He moderately sighs into his hand.

Inara whispers in Buffy's ear, "shh. I know you're scared. But, Simon did a medical check on you. And, River can't help but read minds. I'll be sure to explain later if you want. But..."

Buffy sniffles hard. She's still sobbing.

Mal looks up from his hand.

Tensely... He orders, "everyone else, leave this room. Hard sniffle. Inara, you know where I'll be."

Wash, Zoe, Jayne, Kaylee, Simon, and River quickly leave for the cockpit.

Mal walks out toward the cockpit as well.

But... He pauses.

He briefly turns back toward Inara.

And... He says, "be addressin' everyone soon though. 'cause much as us all seem to like her...we like survivin'."

He's holding the holographic projector from Miranda up some in one hand.

Inara briefly turns to Mal.

She mouths the words thank you.

Mal solemnly nods toward Inara and Buffy.

Then... He continues toward the cockpit.

* * *

Buffy looks right up at Inara.

She somberly murmurs, "please. Hard sniffle! No long wound explanation crap now. Just...! Hard sniffle. What point?"

There's quite a bit of irritation in her voice as well.

Inara looks fairly shaken.

Buffy's eyes can be every bit as intense as Mal's. And, Inara wasn't ready for it.

Inara gets teary eyed. She sniffles hard.

Inara solemnly continues, "the point I'm just trying to make is that The Pax can't hurt you anymore. Hard sniffle. You'll be okay. Besides, with your manner and taste in fashion... Hard sniffle. I believe you've lived on Earth-That-Was. I believe you are really good at defending yourself. It's... Hard sniffle. It's everyone else I'm worried for. Myself...included."

She takes some deep breaths. Buffy takes some heavy breaths.

Some tears fall from both their faces.

Somberly... Buffy admits, "thank you. But, I... Hard sniffle. I'm really sorry Inara."

Inara can't help but ask, "sorry for what, Buffy?"

With a very faint smile... Buffy adds, "I guess we both needed assurance."

Very nervous all of a sudden... Inara tries to say, "I...I'm glad I could help. But, you must be mistaking me for..."

Inara is letting go of Buffy.

At the same time, she backs away some.

Nervous... Buffy concludes, "I am really sorry if this is too much for you. But... Sniffle. But, we are alone for now. And...I've never much been a subtle girl."

And, in a few seconds... She has a hand around Inara's side and a hand behind her head.

Buffy is standing on her tippy toes to compensate for her height.

Despite heavily breathing some... Inara gives her a faint smile in amusement.

Inara blushes.

Buffy lightly whispers, "tell me if you want me to let go. But, over the centuries...I have experimented more than once. And, Inara, you are beautiful."

She blushes herself.

With a smirk... Buffy leans in to kiss Inara.

Inara just grins wider.

She wraps her arms around Buffy as she does.

And... They deeply kiss.

* * *

Several seconds later...

Buffy pulls away.

She whispers, "my super hearing hears Captain Reynolds coming. We should sit down. And..."

She moderately sighs.

She faintly sniffles.

Buffy and Inara are already kind of hurriedly sitting down at the table.

And... Buffy continues to whisper to her, "he is right: We have to get out the secret of Miranda and get out alive. But, I...I wanted to assure you with what I want to jump into next."

Inara puts comforting hands on her hand.

At a near whisper... Inara says, "well, thank you very much for your assurance. You sure know how to make a first move."

Buffy is about to kiss one of Inara's hands.

But... Buffy hurriedly straightens up instead.

Mal's footsteps are getting closer.

Inara and Buffy very awkwardly briefly smile to each other.

Then... Mal comes in.

Mal asks, "well... Everything shiny 'nough now?"

Buffy tries hard not to double over laughing in front of him.

With a beam... Inara assures, "yeah. Faint sniffle. Everything is for once going to be all right, Mal."

She's only faintly teary eyed now.

Buffy faintly nods.

With a wide smirk... Buffy says, "yeah. I sure as hell think so."

Very awkwardly... Mal says, "well...good. All right. I'll...I'll just get everyone else then."

Soon as he leaves the galley...

Buffy whispers something in Inara's ear.

Inara laughs hard some.

She comments back, "why, you naughty little bǎozàng!"

Inara is grinning right at Buffy.

Buffy smirks back.

She lightly shrugs.

She reflects, "you live for over five hundred years without the world expecting you to slay vampires for a living, you find yourself picking up body language without trying and open to a lot of fun."

They both awkwardly chuckle some.

Buffy hears footsteps.

Buffy whispers, "so...are you game for it? After we leave Miranda?"

Buffy leans down and kisses one of Inara's hands.

Inara blushes a little.

Inara says, "well...what you are asking us to do will be tricky. But, for you Buffy...I'll see what we can do about it."

Around then... Buffy hurriedly straightens up.

The rest of the crew's footsteps are getting closer.

Buffy smirks wide right at Inara in assurance.

Inara beams.

Buffy adds, "thank you Inara. This means a lot."

Solemnly... Inara adds, "no: Thank you...for everything."

* * *

_Act IV_

Not long after Mal's big speech in the galley...

Serenity is starting to fly out of the ion cloud, still looking like a Reaver ship on the outside.

But... As it leaves the cloud at full burn... Serenity comes down in a mostly careful downward arc.

From his massive ship... The Alliance Operative orders, "vessel in range. Lock on."

The whole fleet of Alliance ships stands ready to fire on the other side of the ion cloud.

Then, Serenity sharply comes diagonally back up...heading mostly straight ahead.

The Alliance Operative faintly laughs.

He smirks confidently.

He briefly turns to his crew.

He comments, "bastard's not even changing...course."

Suddenly... The whole ship he's on violently shakes some.

The crew barely holds on to their seats.

The Alliance Operative just shifts his stance.

But... He calls out lowly, "what was it that just...hit us?!"

The Alliance Operative suddenly looks wide eyed.

The windshield on the bridge has just sustained a massive impact.

Cracks are everywhere across it.

Wreckage of a shuttle burns and crumples up completely just outside.

And, in the center of the windshield...is Buffy in a EV suit with her Scythe in one hand.

The salvaged cockpit of her shuttle had been tethered with tether lines with jagged metal on top of Serenity.

When Serenity went to full burn... The tether lines snapped purposely under the strain.

In Serenity's downward arc... Serenity catapulted Buffy in the salvaged shuttle cockpit right for the Alliance Operative's ship.

This was in no small part helped by River's genius and mind reading. But, it was Buffy's plan to be launched well enough to land onto the windshield of the Alliance Operative's ship.

Buffy viciously grins at the Alliance Operative.

She even waves, proving she's still very much alive.

Then... The whole fleet of Reaver ships comes charging out of the ion cloud from behind Serenity.

From the side of the bridge on the Alliance Operative's ship... A terrified officer calls out, "sir?! Sir?!"

The Alliance Operative calls out, "target the Reavers! Target everyone! Evacuate. But, somebody fire!"

He exasperatingly motions his hands out.

Nearly everyone on the bridge is already running like hell for escape hatches.

And, with a swing of her Scythe... Buffy smashes her way in.

The terrified officer presses the button to fire.

Just then... Lots of shattered glass comes flying in.

Cortex screens from the Bridge go out like a light.

Alliance MPs and Alliance officers are flying out toward the open windshield and into the black of space.

They're screaming and shouting like mad.

Some though are fast enough to get to the escape hatches.

Buffy jump tumbles onto the bridge.

The Alliance Operative barely pulls himself partway into the escape hatch, anchoring himself in place well enough.

With a held breath and a free hand on the edge of the escape hatch... He's about to fire his pistol at Buffy anyway.

But, as Buffy is coming down... She slices the central console with her Scythe.

It explodes off in burning pieces.

The whole ship is beginning to burn inside and out from the electrical shocks.

The electrical sparks and fires everywhere sets off any chance of the Alliance Operative shooting Buffy.

With the strength of the Slayer within her... Buffy slowly but surely walks on: Fighting the vacuum of space.

The Alliance Operative tucks one arm in and lets go of the hatch with his other arm.

He lets out a very frustrated sigh as he finally slides down to a escape pod.

The Alliance Operative's whole ship is coming down...crash landing into several more Alliance ships in the fleet.

They too are beginning to burn inside and out from electrical shocks.

Most of the Alliance Operative's ship has burnt to a crisp.

But... Buffy still makes it in time down to a escape hatch.

She slides down to one of the few escape pods left.

The rest of the fleet of Alliance ships and the fleet of Reaver ships are firing and grappling away at each other in a blaze of fury and flying metal pieces.

But... The Alliance fleet suddenly has a large burning hole in it to fly through.

Back on Serenity... Mal, Zoe, and Jayne look real stunned.

Zoe and Wash laugh some.

Jayne laughs loudly.

He puts out a arm to the air.

And... He goes, "gorram. She done did it all! She gone done did it! I think I in love with her."

Mal sharply glares back at him.

Kind of clueless... Jayne asks, "what?"

Mal shakes his head.

He turns his attention back to the front of Serenity's windshield.

Suddenly... Something violently shakes the ship some.

Wash insists, "it's okay! I'm a leaf on the wind."

He steer Serenity in a upward spin over some smallish Alliance ships trying to get a laser lock on them.

Some Reaver ships fire gun shells with crudely cobbled together turrets.

The smallish Alliance ships all go down in a spiral of fury and flying metal.

And... Wash steers Serenity right through the large burning hole ahead.

Somewhat sarcastic... Mal comments, "yeah. A large burning up leaf. We gonna know the feeling, Wash."

Wash quickly adds, "yes! No!"

More determinedly... He says, "I'm a leaf on the wind: Watch me soar."

Serenity turns real close by the burning edge of the large burning hole.

Some more smallish Alliance ships try to get close enough to lock onto them.

But... The fire from the large burning hole burns them up instead from flying too close.

In a very near miss... Serenity turns sharply off the burning edge of the large burning hole.

And, then... Serenity nose dives hard over the edge...with a clear path for the landing strip for Mr. Universe's moon.

A Reaver ship tries to follow them.

But... A certain escape pod also is.

Buffy crashes her escape pod right into the Reaver ship...taking it out in a blaze of fire.

The impact violently rocks Serenity.

Serenity comes crashing down.

But...there's no piercing spike through the windshield.

From inside the exploding Reaver ship... Buffy takes one of the Reaver's grappling cables.

She uses it to grapple onto Serenity.

It's a real bumpy ride for Buffy too.

Her EV suit is cracked in all over.

Buffy groans violently.

She coughs up some dark red liquid in her helmet.

But...Buffy made it inside the landing strip.

By the time she can stand up again... Mal and the rest of the crew have already gone rushing ahead.

At that same time... Buffy tears off the helmet from her EV suit so she can see.

She breathes a heavy sigh of relief, knowing she can breathe in the landing strip.

She hears growling and footsteps from Reavers all around her.

But, with most all of her internal injuries all healed by now... Buffy just grins.

She gets ready with her Scythe.

And... She goes to town on the wave of Reavers around her and Serenity.

No more heart pounding like hell for Buffy.

The Reavers groan violently and growl angrily at their dark red liquid dripping sides and necks.

But...they all fall dead before Buffy's Scythe.

After killing all the Reavers on the landing strip... Buffy follows the trail of more waves of Reavers.

She run charges past more of them.

The Reavers groan violently and growl angrily at their dark red liquid dripping sides and necks.

More fall dead.

Buffy follows the trail to a dead end of a corridor and a open grate.

She climbs up over a big crate in front of the grate.

She violently backhand punches one Reaver off the crate.

She violently slices two more off the crate with her Scythe.

She jump tumbles through the grate.

She lands down into the room beyond...joining River.

River is holding the crude rustic axes she took.

Buffy sharply gets back up.

Some Reavers try to grab her.

But... Buffy tosses both off of her kind of easily.

They violently crash to the floor.

A lot of growls, violent shrieks, and violent groans.

Irritatedly... Buffy calls out, "oh, grow up pinnieavers! I heard you the first time."

But, when she sees River... Buffy smiles.

She faintly laughs.

River has been violently slashing and kicking away at all the Reavers in the room. And, she has only a few little scratches on her.

Buffy suggests, "still...looks like some help wouldn't hurt much. Mind if I have this dance too?"

River briefly faintly smirks at Buffy knowingly.

Buffy briefly smirks back.

Buffy adds, "awesome."

In a second... River and Buffy are violently slashing away at the Reavers together.

River violently twirl kicks and high kicks Reaver after Reaver. Buffy forward flip throws from the ground and violently punches Reaver after Reaver.

A lot of growls, violent shrieks, and violent groans.

Buffy's message from Miranda goes out across the Verse.

Buffy and River are breathing hard and sweaty.

But... All the Reavers lie dead around them.

* * *

In the not very distant past...

Wash got some good shots at the Reavers himself with his pistol.

But...one of the Reavers had managed to slash his side.

Wash has been critically hurt.

And, this was soon before most everyone fell back for the tunnel.

But, thanks to River tossing Simon's medical bag back through the closing door...

Wash, Simon, and Kaylee have all been medically treated for their injuries in time.

They're going to recover.

* * *

Mal comes back all hunched over.

The Alliance soldiers surround everyone.

Through the comlinks in their helmets... They ask if they have a kill order.

Over their comlinks... The shaken Alliance Operative tells them to stand down.

And... Buffy and Mal's whole crew are very faintly laughing and chuckling in much needed relief.

* * *

_Act V_

A day or so later...

They all went to Haven to pay their final respects to Book, Mr. Universe, and Lenore.

Buffy didn't get to meet any of them. All she knew of them were stories from the crew.

Buffy put it up to herself to make up for that lost chance: Even though no one else asked her to.

She turned to Inara for some help with that: Hours before they arrived on Haven.

And... Buffy said some well selected prayers from Book's bible for Book, Mr. Universe, and Lenore.

Brought a tear to everyone's eye.

There were no hard feelings toward Buffy though:

Everyone solemnly thanked her for it.

* * *

_Act VI_

Two weeks later, on Serenity...

Inara told Mal that she wanted to see him in her shuttle. Said it was important.

Mal is kind of slowly walking to her shuttle.

Inara has been keeping to herself since Miranda. She didn't even give him a second to talk to her unless it was for business.

Jayne has decided to retire soon.

Mal, in turn, has made a offer to Buffy that she could officially be their new gunwoman as well as a second in command.

Buffy still carries her wooden stake in her pocket. Yet, at the same time, she believes the Verse has much more accurate and effective guns than Earth-That-Was did: Helped in no small part by vampires and demons in the Verse only attacking to try to take over whole planets and moons, and often unintentionally violently clashing with Reavers on the surface instead of humans.

Buffy also still strongly sticks to not wanting to use rifles herself: With sonic rifles as the exception, because they're designed to stun and not kill.

Buffy told Mal she'd love to take the job: Long as she doesn't have to ever carry a rifle. And, Mal said he got no problem with it.

But, every other time Mal has tried to talk to her... Buffy apologized at length to him, put a hand on his to try to comfort him, said she's too busy right now and hopes he'll understood soon enough, and walked away.

Every time Mal tried to get a straight answer about why Inara or Buffy have been acting this way from another member of his crew, they either don't know or don't want to tell him yet. And, that was frustrating.

Kaylee and River tried hard not to laugh hard about it in front of Mal. But, they couldn't not laugh hard.

They apologized to Mal for it. But, it sure didn't make Mal's mood any better.

Now suddenly, Inara wants to see Mal.

Mal gulps nervously all the while he's walking to her shuttle.

It's very quiet all the way to the airlock.

The rest of the crew has gone out to restock on engine parts, food...and plenty of new weapons to replace the ones Buffy lost when her weapons cache was confiscated by The Alliance twelve years ago.

* * *

Soon...

Mal comes into Inara's shuttle.

And... He looks real stunned.

He faintly uneasily laughs.

And... He can't help but murmur, "what the...gorram hell is...?"

Inara and Buffy are standing there...and they're both topless.

They're grinning. And, they're both trying hard not to laugh.

Inara brushes a hand on Mal's.

She tries to assure, "no Mal. This isn't hell: This is real."

Inara kind of quickly closes the curtain over the shuttle doorway.

Mal faintly uneasily laughs.

He murmurs, "Inara, Buffy... You...you sure I ain't drunk? 'cause I don't believe in God, and this... Faint uneasy laugh. Faint uneasy laugh. This seem too remarkable and pretty to not be a road to personal hell you'll hit me over."

Buffy smirks wider.

She remarks, "oh, don't worry Mal. We'll make a believer out of you yet."

Buffy stands on her tippy toes.

She starts feeling up Mal's side.

Mal groans sexually some.

In his ear... Buffy lightly whispers, "the truth is...it was my plan to get both of you here with me like this."

Mal stumbles back some...still looking real stunned.

Mal adds, "is...is it now?"

Inara starts feeling up his shoulders from behind.

Mal groans sexually some.

From over his shoulder... Inara mostly assures, "yes. Faint chuckle. Mal, the only reason we've been avoiding you is because me and Buffy had a lot to talk about. A lot of checking on my part first."

Mal smirks wider.

He stands still: Just trying to process it all and not sure if he's waking up any minute.

Inara keeps feeling up Mal's shoulders. Buffy is feeling up both of Mal's sides at the same time.

Mal groans sexually.

And... He asks, "rea...really now?"

Buffy tries to assure, "yes. I kept telling you you would understand soon enough."

As the final piece of the puzzle clicked for Mal... He gets straight faced.

Buffy suddenly stops, stepping back a little.

Somberly all a sudden... Buffy admits, "Mal, I... Hard sniffle. I'm really sorry if it was hard on you. But, I... Hard sniffle. I wanted to know I wasn't dreaming too. But...but, please tell us honestly: Are you okay? I...I didn't want to hurt you."

She finds it hard to look up at Mal.

Some tears fall from her face.

Inara starts to rush over to her.

But... Mal already kind of beats Inara to it.

Teary eyed all a sudden... Mal tries to assure, "Buffy, you... Hard sniffle. Look now. You ain't hurt me. Neither one of you. To be truthful, I... Hard sniffle. I just close to tears now 'cause you are over me when there ain't a need. Dong ma?"

All the while... He has comforting hands on her shoulders.

Buffy kind of slowly looks up right at him.

With a very faint smirk... She murmurs, "you...you really mean that?"

Sounding a little better already... Mal highlights, "you ain't got to be sorry fer workin' yourself up like I could have. Faint uneasy laugh. Gorram, woman. We creepy like are like each other."

The teariness in both their eyes starts to dry up.

They both start to smirk wide.

Inara looks teary eyed toward them. But, she is smiling as well.

Buffy even blushes.

Buffy responds back to Mal, "ohh. That was really sweet of you to tell me."

Mal adds, "you're welcome."

Somewhat sarcastic... Inara comments, "that was surprisingly thoughtful, coming from you."

Mal figures, "thanks. I...I think."

Inara and Buffy faintly laugh.

They're both standing real close to Mal by one side of him.

Inara explains further, "and you know... Because, we all seem to love each other as much... A lot could become less complicated for us this way."

Inara and Buffy look right at each other.

Inara is beaming. Buffy smirks.

Buffy puts a hand behind Inara's head.

Inara feels up her butt cheeks and hips.

Buffy sexually groans some.

And... They deeply kiss.

Mal just smirks at the sight.

Then... Buffy and Inara pull away.

Inara explains further to Mal, "Buffy has offered to donate as much of her blood as I need to help me with my medical condition. My medical condition won't be life threatening anymore to me because of really good healing antibodies in her bloodstream. And, I will fully explain to you what my medical condition is tomorrow. I'm even seriously considering retiring as a Companion. Faint laugh. I have many credits saved up for a comfortable retirement. And, keeping up with you and Buffy as my lovers would be a full time job already."

Irritatedly... Buffy calls out, "hey!"

Inara and Mal can't help but laugh some.

Buffy is heatedly glaring now.

Mal gulps real nervously. Inara gulps nervously.

Inara tries to assure, "my dear Buffy, I...I'm sorry. We weren't trying to belittle you. Can you forgive us both?"

Out of caution... She slowly but surely goes to put comforting hands on hers.

Buffy doesn't move her hand away though.

Buffy sighs in great relief. And, she very faintly laughs.

With a very faint smirk... Buffy says, "yes. Yes, I will. I know you both mean well. Thank you."

With a faint beam... Inara adds, "you're welcome."

Mal lets out a big sigh of relief to himself.

He's been standing near the entrance way to Inara's shuttle...ready to be the distraction if it really came down to it with a warning shot from his pistol so Buffy would come after him instead.

Mal hurriedly puts away his pistol.

He hurries back over to them.

Lightly... Buffy calls out, "hey! Faint chuckle. It's smart of you to get ready to draw me out for getting wound up. But, don't think I didn't hear you."

Mal looks kind of embarrassed.

He says, "you...you can't blame the captain for thinkin' bout his crew."

Buffy adds, "no. No, I can't."

They all faintly smile knowingly to each other.

Then... Inara asks, "so? Would you like to take to bed with us?"

Suddenly... Mal looks real stunned.

Mal thinks out loud, "whoa. I...I take it least Inara knows this by now. Buffy, you...you ain't got a idea how I already admired you."

With a wide smile... Buffy goes, "ohh. How sweet. Let me guess: A legend in the war with my name almost on it?"

Nervous... Mal adds, "umm... Umm... Whoa. I...I ain't realized you'd guess it quick."

Inara chuckles hard some. Buffy faintly giggles.

Buffy remarks, "why Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds... You'd think I'd remember my own pretty war legend. And, you're a damn handsome war legend yourself."

She snuggles up to Mal's side.

Inara moves closer to Mal's other side.

Mal very faintly chuckles.

He considers, "well, thank you kindly. But...but, I believe in freedom. I still ain't believe in God."

Buffy moves away some.

She sharply turns back to face Mal.

Sounding a little off put... Buffy explains, "now now: Who said anything about converting you? I really like freedom, and I'd never want to take it away from you two. Besides... Faint chuckle. Most deities and me don't usually mix-ey. But, I'm happy for people who don't just blindly follow faith or rules."

She faintly smirks in assurance Mal's way.

Mal smirks. Inara smiles.

Mal reflects, "well now... Faint chuckle. That real changes the landscape."

He pulls Inara and Buffy closer.

Inara and Buffy faintly chuckle.

They purposely lean back more so into his arms.

They both let out some relaxed sighs.

Inara adds, "well...I hope it's in a good light."

Buffy adds, "I have the same feeling."

Mal moderately sighs in relief.

And... He admit, "I...I do mean to take to bed with you. There...there still one thing though I still itchin' to know, Buffy."

Inara sighs frustratedly into her hand.

She looks back up.

With a slight glare... She comments, "oh no. Just when I thought we're done makin' things so complicated, you're about to..."

Casually... Buffy tries to assure, "oh, please don't interrupt him. I'm sure it's nothing I can't answer."

Inara moderately sighs.

She figures, "well...all right. But, I do hope you're right."

Inara and Buffy briefly faintly smile to each other.

Mal says, "thank you now."

And... He continues, "you've dated a lot of men in your immortal years. Take it it weren't just men now. What I still can't figure is why we're so damn pretty to you."

Inara blushes a little. Buffy is blushing more than a little.

With a huskier voice... Buffy says, "all right Mal and Inara. I'll go that far. Please. Come here."

The sound of parting away curtains.

In seconds... Buffy is already starting to lie down facing up on Inara's bed.

She lets out a relaxed sigh.

She's a little teary eyed all a sudden. But, she's smiling wide.

Mal and Inara faintly chuckle.

Inara starts to lie down on the bed with Buffy. So does Mal.

Then... Mal suddenly straightens up.

Mal murmurs, "oh. I'm...I'm going to a personal heaven."

He's never said that before in years.

He even blushes a little at hearing himself.

He proceeds to undo his trousers and take off his shirt.

Inara and Buffy can't help but laugh some.

Soon, Mal is topless.

Inara and Mal lie down on their sides close to Buffy's sides.

Buffy gets a naughty grin.

In a few seconds... She wraps her lower legs and upper arms around Inara and Mal.

She's kind of slowly feeling up their lower legs and their cheeks.

Inara and Mal sexually groan.

Mal puts a arm across the middle of Buffy's chest.

With help from Buffy herself raising her head as if on cue... Inara finds enough room to move a hand behind Buffy's head.

Inara starts to gently run her fingers through Buffy's hair.

On impulse... Mal uses his free arm to lightly turn Buffy's head toward him.

And... He kisses her.

Buffy and Mal sexually groan.

Then... She and Mal kind of pull away.

All three of them are grinning wide.

Sounding somewhat distant... Mal asks, "so, what...what were you going far on?"

Buffy blushes.

She stops feeling up their lower legs and cheeks.

At a near whisper... Buffy apologizes, "sorry. I'll...I'll tell you. I'll try to hold off on being naughty a little longer. But... Faint chuckle. No promises, you two."

She naughtily grins a little.

Inara and Mal chuckle some.

Sounding somber all a sudden... Buffy confesses, "Inara, Mal... I love you because... Because, it almost feel like finding my best friends in high school. Very faint chuckle. It happened so fast with all the demons, vampires, and whatever else I had to fight. But, I wouldn't change a thing. Just weeks after being revived by you and your crew...I...I have never gotten myself comfortable like this since high school. But, it...it's more than just that. I really don't want to have to choose just one of you. It's like two halves of a pretty moon that should never be taken away from each other...and yet I am a pretty half of the moon too. Neither of you know until now that...that it's a love powerful enough to make myself mortal for."

On the last part... Inara and Mal glance wide eyed at each other.

Inara and Mal move their arms away from Buffy some.

Buffy's head instinctively lowers back down on the cushions. She probably didn't even know she did.

Inara and Mal turn to face Buffy.

Sounding rattled... Inara points out, "wait. I... You mean you can just be mortal when you want to? I thought you weren't a witch yourself."

Buffy replies, "I'm not a witch. But... Well... Sniffle. I know you two hate big complications. And, I'll be happy to explain away one last biggie. But...chill. Try to relax. Hold all questions until the end of this very private tour in the life of Buffy Summers. Thank you."

Inara and Mal breathe out some very nervous sighs. But, they don't say a word.

Buffy goes, "all right. Very nervous gulp. Moderate sigh. All right: Here I go."

After a bit... Buffy continues, "when the Watchers Council caught on that Willow and I were still alive and not dead from old age... Faint laugh. Well, they already really didn't like me. Think of them as a Alliance order with extreme crazy old fashioned rules...trying to kill anyone in their way without even a second thought. Sniffle. They tried to kill me and Willow for breaking "their" rules to get immortality: Even though we were doing harmless magic for it. They tried a bunch of magic science crap to make it possible. But, they never got close to counteracting my and Willow's immortality...until they were making time spell scrolls that could kill anyone past or present by sending them back to the very beginning of the universe."

She sniffles hard. She faintly sobs.

Some tears fall from her face.

Inara lightly squeezes Buffy's hand.

Some tears fall from Inara's and Mal's faces.

They both sniffle hard.

Then... Buffy very faintly laughs toward the ceiling.

She reflects, "ironic that me and Willow taking it away from them helped me find comfort in my immortality. We brought their whole place down on them to make sure this time spell could never be tried again. We barely escaped alive. Hard sniffle. We...had to kill the whole damn Watchers Council. But...I did keep one time spell scroll for myself: So that if I wanted to finally stop being immortal from seeing enough in my crazy old life...I could. Faint laugh. The even scarier part about it is you don't even have to be a witch to cast it: It was created to be that powerful with shadow magic and some small embedded science fiction thingies."

Buffy sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

Mal puts a comforting arm around her side. And, Buffy orients herself to let him.

Inara murmurs some hard to hear Chinese under her breath. But, she's still lightly squeezing Buffy's hand.

Inara keeps looking somberly to Buffy.

Buffy very faintly smiles back up toward Inara, and then to Mal.

Sounding a little better... Buffy continues, "Willow argued it would be too powerful for either of us. But, after I agreed Willow could magically restrict it as much as she wants...she did. I have to be the one who casts it and have a strong mental mind for this to work. No deep depression will get it to work. Very faint chuckle. Willow even put it in a small magic pocket of time and space inside a blue penny I designed with a car on it. I could never drive a car. Faint chuckle. I always thought it was really funny to have on a really special coin."

Buffy orients her body to face up on the last part.

Inara rolls her eyes in amusement.

Mal chuckles hard some. Inara laughs hard some.

With a faint smirk... Buffy comments, "yeah. Happy I'm not alone there."

She continues, "all I have to do is rub my special coin long enough, and...boom, boom. The time spell scroll will just appear to me. So...yeah. Very faint chuckle. That's kind of my smoking gun for giving in to old age. Well...it is a smoking gun. That still feels weird to say. But... So... Moderate sigh. Was I right? I hope it wasn't too big a complication to tell you this soon."

Mal and Inara faintly beam.

Mal remarks, "well... Faint chuckle. We still here and ain't runnin' for a airlock. So, reckon we're good here."

Sarcastically... Buffy comments back, "yeah. Thanks."

All three of them are faintly beaming though.

Inara laughs.

She comments, "well, I...I wouldn't go as far as to mention a airlock. But, it's a close enough nuance."

Inara puts a comforting hand behind Buffy's head. And, she goes back to lightly running her fingers in Buffy's hair.

Inara pulls Buffy closer.

Inara softly whispers, "I love you and Mal: Even if you both sometimes drive me crazy."

Mal and Buffy faintly chuckle at that.

Buffy lightly whispers back, "I love you two. I love you two so much."

Inara and Buffy deeply kiss and feel each other's shoulders up.

They both sexually groan.

Then... Mal pulls Buffy closer.

At a near whisper... Mal admits, "I...I ain't always good at sayin' it. But...I love you and you."

Buffy assures, "I know. It's all right. Us war legends aren't used to married life or..."

Before she can finish the thought out loud... She and Mal are deeply kissing and feeling down each other's sides.

They both sexually groan.

Then... Mal and Inara start deeply kissing and feeling each other's sides right on top of Buffy's body.

Buffy already has been physically strong enough to handle both of their bodies on top of hers.

But, at this point...it's not just physically: Because Buffy doesn't feel jealous one bit.

She even licks her lips longingly toward them...knowing it's not the end.

Soon...there are no words: Just sexual groaning all around.

A message from a ghost planet can be all ways of horrible.

But, for someone who has good values to the core... It sometimes also can lead up to a mighty good personal heaven.

**The End…Or The Start of Another Crazy as Hell Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
